Perfect
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] The day was perfect. And they were perfect. [namineroxas]


I was itching to write something and I found this little icon. It had this beautiful twilight sky and a street sign that said, "Lovers St." It inspired me for some reason. I did a RoxasxNamine because I usually think in Roxette terms.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Namine and Roxas walk hand in hand down the streets of Twilight Town. They laugh slightly at a silly thing that Roxas just said. 

"How do you come up with these things?" Namine says softly.

"I don't know," he replies. "They just sort of pop into my head."

"I can change that," she offers, waving her hand.

"No, thanks," he cries, grabbing her other hand. They laugh.

They seem like a perfect match. It seems like the perfect day. The sunset is particularly beautiful today. So orange. It shines in back of Namine, making it look like she is glowing.

_She's like an angel,_ he thinks. _I'm so lucky to have her._

_He's wonderful,_ she thinks. _I'm so lucky to have him._

He smiles at her, the goofy grin she loves.

She smiles at him, the small smile, with none of her teeth showing, that he loves.

He kisses her, their lips crashing together like a perfect symphony. Their problems lie in another day. Not this one. This day is so happy, so perfect. There is only them. Literally.

They break apart and begin to walk again. Children play around their feet, not noticing their existence. It makes Namine slightly sad, but she brushes away these thoughts. They are invisible to the world, nobodies just looking for happiness. No one notices sees them, hears them. For now, it's okay. After all, it is the perfect day.

"Want some ice cream?" Roxas asks her.

Namine nods, brushing back some of her blonde hair.

Roxas gets sea salt, his favorite.

Namine gets vanilla, her favorite.

_It matches her_, Roxas thinks. _Everything is white. She's so pure. I love it._

They walk some more, eating their ice cream happily. They find a nice ledge to sit on and they, obviously, sit. Namine sighs, happy.

"Can it always be like this?" she asks dreamily.

"Well," Roxas says. "Do you want it to be?" This makes Namine laugh.

"Yes, silly," she giggles. "Why would I ask if I didn't want it?"

"I don't know," he replies, smiling. "Nobodies are strange. But one day. Oh, one day. One day, we'll be Somebodies. We'll live here, in this very town, on this very world, and have a lovely home, lovely children, and lovely friends. Life will be perfect. Like you."

"Roxas," she scolds, a small blush appearing in her cheeks. "I'm far from perfect!"

"To me, you are."

"Oh, Roxas."

"Anyway, back to my story. We'll be sitting in our cozy little home, talking about how lovely things are-"

"You're strange."

"-And we'll have visitors at the door!"

"Who might that be?"

"Sora and Kairi! Along with their children. Behind them, Hayner, Olette, and Pence. They've remembered who I am!" Namine is giggling hard now.

"Stop while your ahead. This is totally crazy. Besides, we'll never be Somebodies," she adds sadly.

"Hey, you wait and see," he says, holding her face with his hand gently. "And no sadness today. We're free for now. Free at last. How we deserve to be!"

She smiles at him a little bit. Roxas had a way of giving her faith. Hope. "We'll get hearts one day. I don't know how, but some way we will."

"That's more like it. Now, let's enjoy today."

They walk along and notice some loud music playing. They look at each other in slight confusion, then walk toward it. It turns out that Twilight Academy is having a dance.

"Wanna dance?" Roxas asks with a grin. "It's not like we're going to be noticed." Namine giggles. She realizes how much she's done that tonight. How Roxas makes her laugh.

"Sure."

They go in and look around. Namine has never been to a dance herself, so she takes everything. Most of the boys look the same as they usually do, some a tiny bit nicer. The girls, however, are trying to look their best. They've got lots of make up on, short skirts, nice tops, and chunky jewlery. She spotted Olette, Pence, and Hayner, and she was slightly sad for Roxas, who she knew missed them like crazy. Pence and Hayner looked the same, but Olette looked gorgeous. She had curled her hair; it falls gently onto her shoulders. Her make up is light, but it is exactly what is needed to make her look beautiful. She wears an Oxford shirt, the sleeves rolled up, with a obnoxiously bright red belt, layered with a brown vest, a denim skirt, and ankle boots with leg warmers. _She's one of those girls that looks good in anything, _Namine thinks. _I would just look silly, if I wore that._

Roxas sees where she is looking. She feels his grip on her hand change. She looks at him.

"Hey," she says. "Hey, no sadness today. You said so yourself"

"Yeah," he replies sadly. "I just... I miss them so much. Words can't explain how badly I want to talk to them. I just want to go up to them, shake them, and scream _'Remember me! I'm Roxas! Your best friend!_"

"You can't, though..."

"I know. But I still want to."

"One day. When we have hearts. This will all have just been a wonderful adventure. A story we can tell. You can talk to them, tell them your story."

"What if they don't believe me?"

"They will. But if they don't, at least you tried. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmm."

"Hey Namine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roxas."

A wicked dance song just ends, and on comes a slower tune.

"Would you care to dance with me, madam?" Roxas croones, bowing and extending his hand. _Boys canchange topic so fast!_ Namine thinks, mentally laughing.

"Of course, kind sir," Namine replies sweetly, slipping her hand into his.

They walk toward the dance floor, and Namine feels like the luckiest girl in the room. Roxas decides to do some sort of box step that Namine doesn't know (how _would_ she know?), so she just follows him, laughing all the while. He suddenly steps away from her, holding her hand above her head.

"Spin," he says, with a smile.

"What?"

"Go on!"

So, she, feeling like a child, spins. Her dress flies out, making a bell shape. All she saw was a swirl of colors and, sometimes, Roxas. Then, he pulls her into a dip. She hadn't expected it, so she nearly falls over. But Roxas is strong, and he holds her up. They go back to the box step, but the song ends. A fast one comes on.

"Uhm," Namine mumbles.

"I don't know how to dance to this any better than you do," Roxas states, as if it was a fact. They back away from the dance floor.

"Well," she says. "I could, maybe, do something about this song?" She waves her hand, making Roxas laugh.

"Go for it, giiiirrllll." Roxas makes her laugh. He made her feel (no, remember. Damn not having a heart. She felt like she did almost sometimes.) so happy. She'd do anything for him. So, she goes up behind the DJ, and she touches his shoulder lightly. She sifts through his memories and chains down the memory of the last slow song he played and the memory of the song playing now. That should do it, she thinks and goes back to Roxas. The DJ blinks suddenly and changes the song half way through. A few people yell, but then another slow song comes on and it quiets down.

"Nice work," he mumbles.

"Thank you," she says curtsying. They walk toward the floor and Namine notices something.

"They dance differently than we do."

"Do you want to try it that way?"

"Sure," she says, and she slips her arms around his neck. He does the same around her waist. They get close, fast. Their chests touch, and their non-existent hearts beat together. Roxas turns his head, and their lips meet again. They kiss softly. A series of pecks. Namine likes it better like this. It shows he cares, that he's not just in it for the physical things.

"Look!" someone cries loudly, cutting through the soft mood of the place. They break apart and look. There are comets, falling stars, the whole bamboosel.

"It's beautiful!" Namine says softly.

"Like you," Roxas says, making her blush. "You know, this happened when Kairi came to Destiny Islands."

"What does it mean here, now?"

"That this, love, is the start of something wonderful."

**-fin.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked. Press the purple button. You know you want to.


End file.
